Long Missions
by WolfsSorellina
Summary: Long missions can be very dull, mainly when your not on them and instead your lover is. So...Kosuke makes up for it. Warning: Huge Lemon!


_Fine Kosuke (Animegrl123), you wanna be a bitch and play the game...we'll play. And just for that "Lemon Preview" and the whole "If I get reveiws I'll post the whole thing" this is what you get! For all you others, Kosuke and I had done this game that you picked a Naruto picture off my computer and the other one had to write a sex story of it. Well, I got Sasuke (fucking dumbass Uchiha...) and Kosuke got Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. But, Kosuke never said that __**only**__ the people in the picture could be in the story so..._

**Warning:**

_Lemons, lots and lots of them. Oh, and my swearing!_

**Pairings:**

_Kouske X Pein, Kosuke X Zetsu, Kosuke X Sasori, Kosuke X Deidara, Kosuke X Itachi, Kosuke X Kisame, Kosuke X Kakashi, Kosuke X Gai_

It was rather crowded, and hot….not to mention wet. She was surprised they all fit on the twin sized bed. Of course it helped that no one was really "laying down" per say. It was just a massive pile of bodies……rather entwined with each other. It was a wonder anyone could breath, yet breathing was probably the last thing they were thinking about at this moment.

Kosuke let out a soft gasp when someone's feather light kisses ran down her back. Her eyes shifted slightly to find the cause. She saw none other than the soft white skin of Sasori. His red hair tickling the middle of her back as he continued with his kissing. She looked to her left, Itachi was using his tongue to trace the outline of her thigh, getting pretty damn close to her feminine parts. Kisame was doing the same thing on her right side, his blue toned skin standing out brightly on her pale skin.

Yet it wasn't even close to how much Zetsu stood out in the pile of bodies. His sharp teeth puncturing skin along her collar bone causing her to gasp o moan out each time. Deidara had his two hands busy with both sides of her neck, leaving bites, nips, and hickies. In front of her, taking full advantages of her face and chest, was of course the man in charge of it all, Pein.

How, you might ask, did they all end up like this? Lets recap shall we……..

_An empty bottle of sake lay sideways on the table. Kisame twirled it with his finger, it spun for a minute before stopping at Kosuke. She didn't realize it, instead she was staring at her hands wondering why the hell she had seventeen fingers (she was drunk)._

_Kisame got up from his seat and strutted, that's right strutted, over to her. He knelt down in front of her and she looked at him with big unfocused eyes. He brought his lips crashing down on top of hers and pounced her. His hands roaming her in place he would usually be smacked for._

_Just then Kisame was kicked off Kosuke who was mewing like a needy kitten. "Hey, we would all like to fuck that! Doesn't mean you get to!" Pein said sitting back down on the couch. Kisame sat up, rubbing his abused head._

_"I have an idea, un." Deidara said snickering in the corner._

_"Oh great, the bomber has an idea." Zetsu sighed settling farther down into the couch._

_"We should play 7 minutes in heaven." Deidara said, his voice slurred._

_"You fool, Kosuke is the only girl here at the moment. Amaya' and Takumi's in Leaf visiting Anko and Konan is out with Tobi shopping." Sasori hissed, his voice steady. He wasn't a drinker._

_"Oh right…." Deidara admitted falling sideways out of his chair and just laying there on the floor. Itachi moved his foot and kicked him, when Deidara didn't move Itachi nodded his head._

_"Yup, Deidara's dead."_

_"Well get him up, I have an idea." everyone perked at Kosuke's voice. "Follow me." She lead them to __a__ room, she jumped on the bed and began stripping. "This way, everyone gets something." she giggled._

_It basically went from there, and let me take the time to point out that with a few good thrusts form EVERYONE she was no longer drunk. Halfway through, no one was._

Anyway back to the present happenings. Kosuke ran her fingers through Pein's hair. She smiled, arching her back and giving Sasori easier access from back there. Deidara's left hand moved from her neck and came up to her ear, nibbling and licking everything and anything it could get to. Zetsu bit down relatively hard and she moaned loudly, he moved his hand to tangle its self in her hair. He took a swift pull down, her head going backwards, allowing him more neck access.

By now she was breathing heavily again. This was what, their third time? She could remember, to many. Besides she was focused on a certain red/orange hair guy who was currently teasing her on whether he was going to enter her or not. She pulled her head up, ignoring Zetsu's whine. How the hell her lips found Pein's ear she will never know but, she did.

"Just fuck me already." she hissed darkly, a warning that if her didn't do it fast she would make it ten times harder on him. Wow, with just a bottle of sake she could become quite the naughty little girl.

Zetsu pulled her head back again and continued to make a bloody and bruised mess of her neck. Kisame ran his hand up her thigh, careful not to get to close to Pein and his………parts. Itachi was doing the same thing, obviously he was a little too drunk and had not come out of it, because everyone knew Takumi was his fuck toy, why would he need Kosuke?

Sasori entered her rear about the same time Pein entered her front. She screamed out, her hands shaking as she steadied herself on Pein's shoulders. It didn't work for very long though because before she knew it he was already thrusting deep inside her. Her whole body was shaking by now.

Zetsu bit down as did Itachi, Kisame, Deidara (all four mouths). Again she screamed out, this time more from pain than pleasure, even though she liked it. Sasori was nibbling the back of her neck like a male cat does when mounting a female in heat, that's what they were like. A huge pack of cats with one female in heat. Kosuke was that female.

She had to admit, with Orochimaru and Kabuto, they never gave her this much attention. She needed this more often. Of course, there was Kakashi, but he always got his stuff from his book, he never had anything original like these guys. They weren't going by the book, they were either doing it from experience with each other, or just doing what ever seemed natural to them.

Kosuke shook her head, getting the thoughts out. Her fingers leaving bruises on Pein's arms. He smirked as he thrust into her, Sasori doing the same thing so that she was squished in-between them with so much pleasure and pain that she couldn't breath. Damn, they were enjoying her pain.

Just then Kisame bit the inside of her thigh, she screamed. Leaving her mouth open for Pein to attack. His tongue explored her mouth, finding her tongue and battling few wars of dominance with it. They pulled away only when air was a necessity.

Pein bent forward, playing with her belly button, allowing the next person access to her mouth. That next person was Itachi, he felt her up while caressing her tongue with his own. Breaking when he decided he had enough, not her, him. Next was Sasori, he stretched himself, careful to pull out of her as he made contact with her lips. His kiss was short compared to the others, but then again, he had other things he wanted to do.

Deidara took his turn, kissing her while his hand that cupped her cheek kissed her there. Deidara's kiss was passionate, not rough like the others. Not even possessive. It had control, but no possession. Kisame was next, he smirked. As he kissed her one of his teeth dug into her lip and when he pulled away he cut her lips open.

This of course only wanted to make Zetsu want to kiss her even more. She attacked her mouth with jaw breaking power, his lips sucking at the blood that dripped from Kosuke's wound. Zetsu smirked when she groaned. He was sure it hurt, but a pleasure/hurt kind of way. His tongue probed at the wound, allowing more blood to pass through. He broke away, blood on his lips He smirked then went back to attacking her neck.

Kosuke bent forward, this time she was taking control. Her lips crashed against Pein's, and for a moment his eyes widened in surprise. After his little shock was over he relaxed into the kiss. When he tried to tale control Kosuke bit down hard on his bottom lip. He just smirked and allowed her to do what she wanted.

Her tongue licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He reached up her chest, tracing the outline of her breasts. He moaned into the kiss and that was all it took to allow Pein control. He turned the soft caressing kiss into a rough and harsh one in just a matter of seconds.

His hands pushed her back and into Sasori's chest. Sasori smirked and trusted into her harder, she moaned and went forward, driving her self onto Pein even farther than he was. This made Pein gasp out and hold onto her shoulders with shaky hands. Kosuke smirked, she had never seen Pein so…..out of control before. She liked it.

Itachi got out from the tangle of bodies, his eyes now sober and realizing what they were doing. He walked away muttering something about needing a shower and how he hoped to god that Takumi didn't find out. Kisame followed after him, grabbing both cloaks out of the massive pile of clothes. He trotted away like the faithful dog that he was, following after his master. Kosuke laughed at them, mainly Itachi, this gave Zetsu full possession of her mouth. Her laughter died away in his throat and transformed into a gasp.

After the kiss Zetsu too left, soon there were only two people on the bed, and those two weren't going anywhere.

Kosuke laid down on her bed, the redhead covering her exposed body with his own. She smirked, her back arching as he touched and explored her with his hands. She gasped out and jumped, sitting up and grabbing a fist full of his hair and bringing her lips crashing down onto his. Her moaned in pleasure, his hands still roaming. When his fingers slightly touch her bruised breast, she hiss in pleasure and he used that to force it tongue in her throat.

Her breath hitched as she put her hands on Sasori's chest and pushed him away, allowing her to breath, "So, puppets still can get some action huh?" she asked her voice wispy and heavy. His hands grabbed her and he guided them around his body.

"Notice anything?' he asked, a slow smile splaying on his kiss abused lips.

"Sasori…what happened to th-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Before this started, I transformed my body so that it's real. Something I've been practicing on."

"You've been practicing?"

He smirked, kissing her again, "So you know how long it's been since I've wanted to do this?"

She returned the smirk and pressed her sweaty body against him, "Well, let's not wait anymore." he smirked and brought her closer to him, her already wet entrance allowing him to slip through easily.

Her head landing back as her whole body shook, muscles contracting and expanding in uncontrolled patterns. His hands flaked over her chest, teasing her nipples and running his tongue down to meet them.

Kosuke fell flat on the bed again, Sasori still on top and in her. Sasori thrusting in and out of her, starting slow and teasing. Kosuke hissed, her eyes closing as pleasure over came the pain. Even though it was the sixth time she had been through this the pain was different each time. Each boy with their own special ways to make her scream their name. Except this time she really wanted it, she wanted Sasori more that anything at this moment.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying herself. It didn't work to well when he began moving inside her again. Her hips thrust themselves up, trying to beat Sasori to his movements. His hands grabbed her hips with bruising force and stilled them. She opened her stormy eyes to meet his feminine brown ones.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her again, never ceasing his movements inside her. This time the kiss was gently coxing Kosuke into relaxation so that he had complete control over her willing body. She shivered at his touch, his lips splitting apart so that his tongue could ask for entrance with a soft caress of her lips.

She opened her moth for him, but this time before his tongue could dart into his, she trust her own tongue in his mouth. His taste was unknown, something she had never tasted before, he tasted new, fresh, something that had never bee opened or disturbed before now. Her tongue was darting all over his mouth, battling his tongue, outlining his teeth, poking at the fleshy inside of the lips and cheeks.

She pulled away after her lungs screamed at her for air, talk about a kill of the moment. Kissing someone for too long, then passing out in their arms leaving you unconscious for them to rape you. No thanks.

As she pulled away she realized that Sasori had stopped his movements and instead was staring at her. She looked at him confused for a minute, until the a very evil smirk played along his lips. Her eyes widened as she knew what he was going to do.

He pulled completely out of her, then rammed himself back in, this time he was completely in. They both screamed, Sasori's was muffled when he buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her rosemary sent. Kosuke of course had nothing to cover up her scream with, and she was sure everyone in the Akatsuki HQ could hear her.

Her nails dug into Sasori's shoulders, causing the would-be-puppet to bleed. He hissed, having never actually bleed before. Usually his body would just crack, instead it broke and a red liquid appeared. Instead of examining this new form of pain like he wanted to, he just began thrusting into her again. Each time he did so, her body would arch up at him hitting her "sweat spot".

She gasped when her body became rigged, muscles spazing out as she reached her climax. She just managed to call out his name before her climax hit. Her body went crazy and she screamed out his name. She became tight against him this of coarse got Sasori even closer to his own release.

He got four more thrusts in before releasing himself into her. After, they just lay there, bathing in the aftermath. The sheets beneath them ruined, by not only them but the four others that used to be in there as well. Sasori's arms were shaking horribly, they finally released their locked position and he landed on top of her.

She didn't mind, he let him lay there for a while before he got off of her and went to the bathroom. She followed close behind. He hopped into the shower, again she followed him. He smirked and turned on the water. Hot steamy water fell from the nozzle above their heads, falling on their already wet bodies.

He pushed her up against the corner of the wall, his hair dripping on her face as he leaned in to kiss her. She moaned against him, her body practically melting and running down the drain along with the other water.

He smirked against her lips, his hands going to her waist. She smiled and jumped on him, her legs hooking themselves around his waist and impaling herself on his erection. He cried out, surprised she would do that. She smirked and began slow, antagonizing movements. He bit his lip to keep the embarrassing moans and gasps in.

Kosuke closed her eyes, only opening when Sasori's hands stopped her rocking movements. She almost growled at him, but didn't get the chance. He dug himself into her, her back hitting the wall and cracking some of the plaster. She opened her eyes wide her head banging against the wall as he back arched.

Sasori smirked, his tongue tracing water droplets down her neck and to her chest. He stopped at her breasts and instead moved his tongue to play with her nipple. After he had finished with the right, he began the same movements with the left. Kosuke was moaning the whole time, chest heaving up and down with the struggle to breath correctly.

Sasori traced the flesh that had turned red under his abuse, he followed those markings back up to her lips. Her deep breathing stilled as he caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open when he thrust against her again. He smirked at her facial expression and pushed his lips against her more roughly.

The crack plaster dug into her back, cutting it. Yet she ignored it, the only thing she could feel right now was Sasori's lips and his pulsing erection threatening to spill with in her. Her own body convulsed, reminding her that she to was on the edge of climax.

Sasori took two more thrusts into her and she, once again, fell over the edge. Her body out of control and flailing wildly. Her legs tightened around his waist, digging him even farther into her. She tightened around him and that was all it took for him to follow after her. The aftermath was merely panting and a few stray nuzzles.

He pulled out of her and reached for the soap above her head. The rest of the time in the shower was spent kissing and washing each other. Kosuke got out first, Sasori following. She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a loose shirt and baggy pants. She was too sore form her previous activities. Sasori put his cloak on after transforming back into a puppet and with a kiss to her forehead walked out of the room.

Kosuke walked to the window and threw it open. She bolted out into the night, yes it was still night. She ran from rooftop to rooftop until she was back in the Leaf village. She found her own home and hurried inside. She looked at the clock, good, two more hours. She took another shower, and then put on regular clothes. She hurried back down the stairs and started cooking something.

A half-hour later, a man walked in looking pretty beat up. Kosuke ran over to him, her hands yanked down his mask and allowed her lips to kiss him passionately. Her hands running through his silver hair, "How was the mission Kakashi?" she asked. He looked at her with his one visible eye that was curved up into a smile.

"Tiresome." he said sounding bored, "It was far to easy."

Kosuke smirked, "Well, it sounds like I have to show you why you _should_ do more week long missions." she said rubbing her body against his. His face lost the bored expression and turned into what cold only reminder her of as "teenage lusting".

He picked her up and she traced her legs around his waist, attacking his neck as her brought her up the stairs and into their room. He set her down and crawled on top of her, "Well, let's begin the convincing." he smirked.

He rand her hands up his chest, unzipping the Jonin vest and discarding it on the floor. He smirked, no able to hold it in any more and he attacked her lips. She smirked against his lips and pushed him away so she could get the shirt and mask over his head. Kakashi, now bare chested, laced his fingers in her shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

Thankfully she was a ninja and could put the red marks and bruises off as some small mission she was put on. Surprisingly though, Kakashi never asked about them, this didn't bother her, because her mind was off somewhere else anyway. Her shaky hands fumbled with the button of his pants. He smirked and covered her hands with his, guiding them.

She pulled off his boxers along with his pants and her hands placed feather light touches on his erection. He smirked, a small held in moan escaping his pursed lips. His fingers popped open her bra and released her breasts which was immediately covered by his mouth. Her already abused nipples once again battered with another tongue.

His hands quickly finished the task by ripping off her pants and underwear. He looked at her, laying helpless and naked on the bed. Too bad he didn't know it was not the first that night. He leaned over her, his erection teasing her, she moaned and went to arch him into her but his hands on her hips stopped her.

One thing Kosuke knew Kakashi loved was teasing, she had to admit she loved it to, yet she wasn't too used to it today. Kakashi used his fingers instead of his erection first, teasing and stretching her. While he did this his mouth distracted her by doing a few wars with her tongue.

Finally he stopped teasing her enough to pull his fingers out and replacing them with his erection. Her eyes closed, letting out a long held back moan. He smirked as he began rocking his hips and her back arched to meet him. She was already close, very close.

It only took him five minutes to make her go over, he smirked, as she tightened around him. Like she did to so many other that he didn't know. He released into her minutes later. When he pulled out of her he lay beside her and held her close to him.

"I love you, Kosuke."

"I love you too." she muttered, her voice blocked by the tight muscles that lined his chest. She fell asleep like that, happy that she didn't have to worry about getting home in time not to be caught. With all the sex she had that night, she_ should be_ good for at least a week.

That morning she headed off to work in the Ninja Academy. She meet up with Iruka on the way and he right away started talking about the new sorting of the three men squad. She half heartedly listened with the occasional nod of her head.

They split up in the hallway, each one to their own class room. Today was going to be easy, call off the teams then finish up with the grading and she could go home. Kakashi was working on an A rank mission with a few other Jonin so she didn't think he's be home when she got there.

After the teams had gone she stayed by and cleared out her desk, getting ready for the new students she would be getting. It had taken five minutes for the man in green spandex to come waltzing into the room. She glanced over her shoulder, and smirked. She sat on the edge of her desk and looked at him, then at the clock.

"You ten minutes early, couldn't wait?" she asked suggestively. Kosuke flipped her hair back in a flirtatious manner. Might Gai strode over to her, she smirked as she opened her legs a little and allowed him to walk in and press his hardened manhood against her.

"No." he said in his deep voice, he dropped his head low and kissed her. She moaned and started with the same thing she was so used to with Kakashi. She first unzipped his Jonin vest, then went to work on his chest through the spandex.

He pushed her down on the desk, her fingers lacing themselves in his bowl cut hair. He moaned into her mouth, slowly taking her shirt off making sure his hands deliberately hit and nudged her nipples. Her bra was next to go, and as soon as that was gone his mouth immediately attached. His tongue probing it and hardening it until it was sore. While he had her foucused on that he slipped his hands down and with a quick snap, pulled her pants and underwear down.

She gasped out in pain as he bit down on that sensitive skin, she tipped her head back, blond hair spilling on the dest under her. Gai stoped playing with her sensitive nipple and slowly moved lower, leaving bites and other marks. When he made his way down to her slick folds he looked back up at her. She wasn't really paying attention, so when he opened his mouth and dove in, her breath hitched and she hyperventalated for a few moments.

He smirked, waiting for her to get her breathing back under control. He smirked and raked his teeth against her walls. Her top lip pulled up in a half snarl half moan, he pushed his tongue in deeper. Either she was having a heat attack or she was on the edge of her orgasm. With deep push of his tongue she went off.

He backed off, watching her buck her hips and mew on the desk. Her blue eyes had closed in pleasure and her tan hips kept moving upward to meet air. He waited till she was finished before kissing her, letting her taste herself. She moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to once again to his hair, this time giving them a sharp tug.

He pulled away from her, a smile on his face, "Better get ready for your students, you have five minutes," he told her. He kissed her one last time before picking up his vest, slipping it on, and walking out. Kosuke shuddered and waited for the heat to pass over her. When it did she jumped off the desk and slipped into her clothes.

She growled when she saw that the belt she had been wearing had broken, "Gai owes me a new belt," she hissed slipping it into one of her desk drawers. She had just finished straighting out her hair and face when students started walking into the class room.

Kosuke sighed and threw her school bag over her shoulder walking out of the Academy, she stood there for a moment or two, watching the students either train, play, or head home. She shrugged and headed to Ichiraku's for some supper. The sun was just setting when she got there, Amaya was there also, with Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke in the middle. Amaya had just gotten her bowl of ramen when Kosuke sat down.

Amaya smiled, and took the chopsticks Sasuke was handing her. Kosuke sat down and ordered some miso ramen for herself, setting her bag down by her feet. Amaya went to take a bite of her ramen but coughed when the steam when down her throat instead. She set down her chopsticks and glared at Sasuke and Naruto who were laughing at her.

After she whacked Sasuke upside the head (he was the closest), he turned to Kosuke and asked, "Did Kakashi have another long mission this week?" Amaya knew what Kosuke did during those long missions, but she hadn't known about this one. She, Sasuke, and Naruto had been on an A rank mission for VIP guard duty. And it was just like Amaya and Naruto to come and blow their 150,000 ryo or more on ramen.

Kosuke smiled as she was handed her ramen before looking back at Amaya, her face obviously tired. "You have no idea," she muttered digging into her ramen, hearing Amaya laughing beside her.


End file.
